demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hand of Doom
The Hand of Doom is the first plot of the Precursor Arc. It follows Jolon Edgecomb, Dusk Starr, and Erin Evans through the Labyrinth and across the globe on their quest to stop Clayton Haggerty from killing every demigod on the planet. Main Characters Protagonists * Jolon Edgecomb: the great-great-great-great-great grandson of The Hand of Doom's antagonist, Clayton Haggerty. He is the quest leader of the protagonists, and comes up with the plan to take down Clayton. He also eventually is the one who kills Clayton. *Dusk Starr: *Erin Evans: Antagonists * Clayton Haggerty: the main antogonist of The Hand of Doom. He is the great-great-great-great-great grandfather of Jolon Edgecomb, one of The Hand of Doom's protagonists and its quest leader. Ianto Montoya describes Clayton as "an infamous demigod who was killed over 150 years ago after being manipulated into slaughtering an entire Roman legion during the Civil War. When the truth came light that he had been betrayed, he turned on the camp and was struck down."Page 2 of The Hand of Doom topic Nemesis pleaded with Hades to allow Clayton a second life for the unfairness of his first, and Hades agreed and resurrected him.Clayton's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 666 * Jace Wood: A spy inside the plot. He joins Clayton when the plot first startsPage 1 of The Hand of Doom topic, and also joins the quest to stop him later. * Ryder Tymek: An assassin hired by Clayton. Plot Summary The plot begins with Clayton and Jace Wood meeting at a cafe in New York. Jace offers his services to Clayton, and Clayton accepts.Page 1 of The Hand of Doom topic After Jace leaves, Ryder contacts Clayton via a magic coin, saying that she has found a scroll in the Big House attic with information Clayton needs. Clayton replies that he needs a way to get into Camp undetected, and Ryder proposes using the Labyrinth. Clayton agrees to her plan. The next day, the Nemesis cabin at Camp Half-Blood explodes. Jolon races towards the Nemesis cabin, and sees Clayton leaving it with several pieces of paper and a black pendant. Jolon, Erin, and Reyna Umber chase after Clayton, and see him disappear into Zeus' Fist. Ianto appears and orders everyone back to the campgrounds. When Jolon refuses to go back until he hears Clayton's identity, Ianto gives in and explains who Clayton is. Jolon recognizes Clayton's name from his family history, but says nothing of it. Ianto informs them that Chiron wants camp to shore up defenses in preparation for an assault on camp, but he admits he thinks that's the wrong tactic. He decides that they need a response team to chase after Clayton and preventing an attack from ever happening. Reyna volunteers, but Jace, a son of Poseidon, catches up to the group and points out that Clayton was able to defeat Reyna once already, and offers to go in her stead. Both Jolon and Erin also volunteer. Ianto agrees and procures for them Ariadne's String, giving it to Erin, though Jace shows interest in holding the string. Jolon, Erin, and Jace pack their bags, and Jolon leads the trio into the Labyrinth.Page 3 of The Hand of Doom topic Once inside the Labyrinth, Jace tries to detain the other quest members for as long as he can by saying they need a plan, but Jolon snaps that they don't have time and tells Erin to lead them to Clayton using the String. Jace says he needs to use the bathroom right before Jolon and Erin begin walking, and Jolon replies that he and Erin will go ahead and Jace can catch up later.Page 4 of The Hand of Doom topic Once Jolon and Erin are out of earshot, Jace contacts Clayton via his magical coin, and tells him that he, Jolon, and Erin are coming. Clayton reveals that he is near Athens, and that he wants Jace to steal the String one they get close to Clayton and trap them there. Jace agrees, and rejoins the others. Meanwhile, at Camp, Ianto finds Dusk, the last member of the quest. He tells her the situation, and Dusk catches up to the rest of the group in the Labyrinth. The string eventually comes out of the Labyrinth through an opening into London, and Dusk observes the String leading them towards a nearby library. The demigods follow the String to the Ancient History section, where Jolon picks up one of the books Clayton left out. The only crease in the spine is on a page about the festival Nemesia, which was held in Athens every year to soothe the restless spirits in honor of Nemesis. Due to the fact Clayton also has the ability to summon spirits, Jolon believes that the pendant Clayton stole will be used to summon the spirits of Nemesis.Page 6 of The Hand of Doom topic Jace and Dusk get into a dispute, causing Jace to walk to the side of the room and watch everyone angrily. Erin rebukes him, and Jace walks up to him, pushes him back, then steals the string and runs away. Dusk, Jolon, and Erin chase after him, but Jace loses them and dives back into the Labyrinth, leaving the Dusk, Jolon, and Erin stranded in London. Jolon says he could shadow travel all three of them to Greece, but the effort would most likely kill him. Erin reveals that he may be able to transfer some of his own strength to Jolon, and prays to his mother, Bia, to lend them her strength. With Erin and Bia's energy, Jolon manages to get all three of the demigods to Greece.Page 7 of The Hand of Doom topic Jolon, Erin, and Dus, fall into Greece alive, but Jolon is caught by the throat by Clayton. Clayton explains that the temple was originally constructed in honor of Nemesis, then ties all three demigods to a column using magical black ropes. Clayton then swipes one of Dusk's grenades, summons a horde of Keres, and collapses the temple. As the roof comes down, Erin suddenly finds enough strength to break free of the ropes and shield Jolon and Dusk from the falling rubble. Jolon and Dusk both lose conciousness, but when Jolon eventually comes to, he sees Erin above him carrying "what must have been a couple thousand pounds worth of rubble".Page 8 of The Hand of Doom Topic Jolon helps to move some of the rubble off of Erin, and Dusk wakes up momentarily, a large cut on her head. Erin suggests that the demigods stay at a hotel called "Paradise" nearby to rest, and Jolon shadow travels all of them there.Page 9 of The Hand of Doom topic Once the demigods arrive at the hotel room, Jolon says they need to come up with a plan to defeat Clayton. He proposes Dusk pulling the pendant off of Clayton while Erin distracts him, as Dusk has the best chance of controlling the spirits the pendant has summoned. After that, Jolon plans to kill Clayton using his Casting Doom ability.Page 10 of The Hand of Doom topic Back at Camp, Clayton succesfully passes through the barrier and calls up Cal, who watches the battle; and Lykaina and Ryder, then unleashes the Keres on Camp. Peter sounds the alarm, and Ianto gets everyone ready to fight. Jolon shadow-travels himself, Dusk, and Erin back to the Hades cabin. Erin runs out and immediately runs into Clayton, who has Ianto by the neck. He tosses Ianto aside, and then Tessa, Clayton's reincarnated wife, runs up to him to stop his attack. She fails to convince him, and Clayton kills another demigod before Erin takcles him to the ground. Clayton throws him, but Erin engages Clayton in a fist fight. Meanwhile, Dusk is ambushed by Jace and fights him.Page 11 of The Hand of Doom topic Clayton attempts to kill Erin with his Hand of Doom ability, but Ianto blasts Clayton away before he can touch Erin. Ianto attempts to balst Clayton again, but Clayton blasts Ianto and Erin into a tree, knocking Ianto unconscious. Erin recovers, and pins Clayton to a tree.Page 12 of the Hand of Doom Topic Meanwhile, Dusk stabs Jace in the chest and kills him, but his girlfriend, Chloe, sees. Unaware of Jace's treachery, she assumes that Dusk killed Jace to be cruel and calls her a murderer while crying over Jace's body. Dusk ignores her, running to where Erin and Clayton are to rip the pendant off of Clayton's neck and banish the spirits.Page 13 of the Hand of Doom Topic Tessa appears to Jolon and tells him he has to redeem his family by stopping Clayton. Jolon walks up the hill towards Clayton just after Dusk rips the pendant off. He reveals that Moros was about to exterminate all of Clayton's descendents because of what Clayton had done and how he had been charged to kill Clayton. He offers to spare Clayton if he stops fighting. Clayton contemplates the offer for a moment, then attempts to kill Jolon. Jolon pins him down and kills him with his Casting Doom ability. Dusk faints from the effort of reining in the spirits the pendant had summoned, and Jolon picks her up and carries her to the infirmary. References Category:Precursor Arc Category:Plot Pages